


[Podfic] Laughter and Hearts So High

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [26]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Games, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofLaughter and Hearts So Highby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Over the years, the Witcher trainees of each School have come up with some very interesting ways to pass the time...Yaevinn isn't sure any of this conversation is going to end up in his history of the Warlord, but it's extremely entertaining all the same.
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	[Podfic] Laughter and Hearts So High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Laughter and Hearts So High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820715) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:16:34  
 **Size:** 11:3 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Laughter and Hearts So High - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-26/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack26_LaughterAndHeartsSoHigh_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
